


You Can Be The Boss

by Watabi12



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Name-Calling, Restraints, Rough Sex, dom!timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Timmy wants you.





	You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend @thestarsaregivenonlyonce. Hope you like it bb. Find me @vintage-mist or queerezra-daddyhiddles-sweetea. Have a great day y'all.
> 
> Comments always cherished.

It’s another autumnal afternoon in New York City. The clouds hang low with the threat of rain but never deliver the punch of water sorely anticipated. You are waiting outside the East Village cinema, having just seen _Sorry To Bother You_ for the third time. Armie is just so good in it and you like to tease Timmy that he looks good with a riding crop. Timmy’s response once had been ‘nobody can ride you as well as me’ with a wide smirk on his face as he watched you shiver. You see Timmy strolling towards you and he has his black headphones on, no doubt blasting out hip hop. You watch him, he hasn’t seen you yet and he dodges through people – jamming out a little as he walks.

     You notice how his curls blew over his eyes and how clear his skin is in the auburn haze. You watch him see you; how his mouth immediately curves up into a smile; he throws his arm up awkwardly to wave at you and walks faster. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a bomber jacket and a white t-shirt; regular converses on his feet. You aren’t ever sure if he will follow your advice on what clothes to wear but often he did. He looks hot today – slightly red cheeks from the exercise but mostly pale skin to contrast the black. He’s in front of you, wrapping his arms around you in a heartbeat and you reciprocate, bringing him into your body. When you part, his eyes wander over your body for a split second.

     ‘You ready to go? I thought we could meet Armie,’ Timmy says.

‘Sure. How far is he?’

‘A couple blocks. We can walk it.’

You roll your eyes. Timmy thinks every distance is walkable. ‘And if it rains?’

‘Then you can have my jacket.’

‘Okay,’ you say, however reluctantly. He grabs his hand in yours, pulling his headphones down around his neck with his other hand. The two of you meander along the streets of the city.

‘How was work?’

‘You know… I had a meeting with Brian and we discussed the next project I might do. What film did you see?’ You blush and open your mouth to speak. ‘Oh. You didn’t see Sorry To Bother You again, did you? You like Armie getting high and holding a riding crop that much?’

‘It’s a super cool movie. Tessa Thompson is hot,’ you shrug. Timmy narrows his eyes at you.

‘Sure,’ he says, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips.

    Armie is already sitting down in the bar, waiting for both of you to arrive. Timmy tells you he’ll get the drinks and once you tell him what you want, you go and sit with Armie. Armie looks his handsome as ever, sporting a thick suede coat and jeans.

‘Hey,’ Armie says, in his usual charming tone. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Okay. We just walked down from 2nd.’

‘By the movie theatre?’

‘Yeah. I was just hitting that up, actually.’

‘Oh really? What did you see?’

‘You,’ Timmy interrupts. He was holding both your drinks in his hands and places them on the table in his awkward manner.

‘Me? You mean, my movie?’

‘Yeah. It’s you and that riding crop,’ Timmy smirks. You elbow him playfully. Armie guffaws.

‘Can’t say I blame you,’ Armie winks.

‘Shame you didn’t have it for Call Me By Your Name,’ you jilt.

Timmy is the one looking embarrassed now. ‘True. Elio would have loved it,’ Armie says. ‘Don’t you think, Timmy?’

‘Oliver would have had to explain it to him first though,’ Timmy says, in an attempt to shut Armie down.

‘Foreplay,’ Armie shrugs.

You know you could depend on Armie to take your side. Timmy side eyes you, placing his hand on the inside of your thigh. He pinches the fatty skin there. ‘How are the kids doing?’ you say, reacting to Timmy’s tone.

‘Great thanks. Elizabeth is with them today. In fact, I should be heading home,’ Armie says.

‘So soon?’ Timmy pouts.

‘Afraid so, man,’ Armie sighs. ‘I’ll hit you up later though.’

Timmy gets up, removing his hand from you, and you follow his lead; wishing Armie goodbye with a string of hugs.

‘So nice to see you guys. We’ll have you round,’ Armie smiles. You catch Timmy looking but you aren’t sure why. His hand comes up to push a few strands of hair behind your ear; eye contact intense, soaring down into you.

‘We’ll walk out with you,’ Timmy says. He grabs your hand again. You aren’t sure what is on his mind but you go with it. Outside, Armie says he’s going to walk to the subway which is just so typical of him. All three of you utter a form of goodbye once more. As Armie speeds off down the sidewalk, Timmy brushes his hand over your face.

‘I want you. Let’s get out of here,’ Timmy whispers.

You swallow. ‘Okay,’ you murmur back.

Timmy hails a taxi with his free hand whilst still holding yours. He almost pushes you into the cab. When both of you are inside, he sits as close to you as he can, his hand resuming its place on the inside of your thigh. Your heart is beating so fast you think it could win a sprint. His lips kiss the hair over your ear. ‘You’re such a bad girl, embarrassing me like that,’ Timmy murmurs. You gasp a little. ‘Are you okay with this?’ He searches into you, his eyes flickering back and forth. ‘It’s all your call. I’ll stop if you want.’ You fill with sudden annoyance.

‘Absolutely. Don’t you dare back out,’ you whisper back.

He laughs breathily and pushes his lips closer into your ear. ‘Good girl. So needy already and we haven’t even had any fun yet.’

   Timmy stayed close to you the whole ride back to his apartment. He seemed determined to not let go of you for a second. You know what he was doing; making sure you knew who owned you – like the last two years weren’t enough of an indication. You both ride in the elevator to his apartment. He pushes his way in with an urgency, dumps his bag by the door and pulls you through. You both slide your shoes off quickly, he throws his jacket on the floor. This isn’t your first time. You know how this goes. Both of you walk through to the open plan kitchen and living area.

He halts by the back of the couch. He doesn’t hesitate like he had before on the sidewalk, his hands are gripping onto your jaw, his lips are on yours as if they are magnetically charged. He only breaks his grip to speak.

‘Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.’

‘I love you too,’ you groan.

He grins sweetly, breaking the façade for a second. ‘Are you sure about this, babe?’

‘I swear, if you don’t -,’ you start.

‘Shut up,’ Timmy intercepts. ‘Shut your fucking slut mouth.’ You press your lips together. ‘Good. Now undress quickly and drop to the floor.’ He watches you as you take off your clothes hastily, letting them fall in a pile as you take off each piece of fabric. Timmy licks his lips when you throw your bra on the floor, his eyes intent on your breasts and you try to resist the urge to put your hands over your chest. You drop to your knees onto the cold, hard tiles.

      ‘Crawl to the sofa,’ Timmy orders. You nod once before beginning to crawl on all fours from the tiles onto rough carpet which doesn’t feel that much better.  You stop on your knees by the sofa. ‘Lay down on the sofa, tummy side.’ You ignore the fact that he calls it your ‘tummy’ - like the cute, dopey idiot he is. You stand up and settle down on the sofa. Your head falls to one side, not to be stifled by a cushion. Timmy moves forward until he’s by the side, looking over your body by your feet. He waits. You can hear his breathing merging with the sound of your own. ‘Are you wet already?’ You shiver slightly.

‘Yes. A little,’ you whisper.

‘And I haven’t even touched you? How are you going to last?’

‘I want to check. Don’t move.’ Timmy leant forward, you felt his fingers brush over your thighs again. You shudder when Timmy kisses the delicate skin of your thighs unexpectedly. He bites down and you cuss, muscles contracting with the strain to stay still. He bruises you with his teeth, biting down twice more. You moan loudly. He pulls away enough to reach down and his index finger traces the lips of your vagina.

‘Timmy,’ you vibrate. He opens you, plunging a finger in.

‘You’re right. You’re not _that_ wet. But I can change that. I just need to get a few things. Don’t move an inch, okay?’ Timmy kisses you on your left ass cheek softly and rises to his feet. You lay there, wondering about what he went to retrieve; how long he would be; all the while trying to steady your breathing. Timmy is back in a flash. You know he told you not to move but you want to see what he has in his hands.

‘Show me,’ you say. ‘Please.’ Timmy comes up close to you and bends down to reveal that he has a belt, a bottle of lube and a condom. ‘Lose the condom.’

Timmy lets out a devilish smirk. ‘Oh, you dirty girl. _Fuck_ ,’ Timmy whines. This is the first time you notice his erection struggling against his skinny jeans. ‘You’re so perfect. Do you know that? So fucking perfect.’ Timmy places the lube and the condom on the floor next to the couch. He slowly peruses your body as he strolls closer to your ass. He smacks it hard and you jump, letting out a squeal that you imagine Timmy finds satisfying. Timmy climbs onto the sofa, settling against your thighs. He grabs both your wrists in his large, capable hands and shoves them roughly behind your back. You feel the belt slide around them as your skin squeezes together. The buckle presses into your flesh, not enough to really hurt but it does dully ache. ‘Is that okay, baby?’

‘Yes, sir.’

      Timmy smiles and hits you on the ass again. He stands back to look at you and you squirm. ‘You’re beautiful. My fucking queen.’ He pulls his t-shirt over his head, forcing his curly hair to run wild, his long fingers brush it away from his face. His slender body is something that no matter how many times you see; you never quite believe it. All skin and bone. You breathe out a sigh. Just as Timmy unzips his fly and unfastens the button, his cell goes off. He takes it out of his pocket and grins at the screen.

   You’re tied and wet but he stands there half naked – putting his phone to his ear.

     ‘Armie, my man. Hey! No, we’re just hanging out.’ He makes some noises to indicate that he’s listening whilst he pushes his jeans down his legs, stepping out of them and bending down to toss them to the side. ‘That sounds so cute. You’ll have to show me a photo… Us? We’re literally just chilling… She’s glued to the sofa at the moment. Probably gonna grab some food soon,’ Timmy chirped. ‘For sure, bro. Yeah, hit me up tomorrow with the deets. We’d love to. Alright. Later, man. Bye.’ Timmy glances over you. You could feel the slow burn of desire forcing itself through your stomach. ‘I should have told him what we were really doing.’ Timmy steps forward.

He slides his underwear down in one fluid motion, revealing his hard cock. You swallow; your mouth running dry. ‘I’m sure he would have loved to see you so helpless. My pretty little slut.’ His strokes your hair lightly. ‘I need to move you.’ He’s careful. You manage to hoist yourself up after a few attempts, he helps you stand before gripping both your shoulder and lowering you to your knees. ‘Want my cock in your mouth?’

‘Yes, sir,’ you murmur.

‘Will you swallow my come?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good girl.’ Timmy pulls on your hair. It burns. He guides his cock into your mouth, slow at first – establishing a rhythm – in and out, your lips stretching over his girth. He grinds down into your mouth, grabbing at your hair and all you can feel is your scalp burn, your eyes watering as he plunges into your throat. You choke and his hands press at the back of your head, holding you there until you almost can’t breathe. His hands pull away and slide back, letting your throat have some much deserved solace.

He pushes again, harder and faster this time – fucking himself with your face and he moans, low and loud. ‘Oh baby, you feel so good. Such a good whore for me. On your knees like the good girl you are.’ You try to moan back but he cuts you off by angling his cock to the back of your throat. You can feel him trembling. ‘Oh fuck. Shit, I’m going to come. Swallow me.’

He lets go for real this time as your mouth fills with his semen and you gulp it down like a shot of vodka. His breathing is wrecked. He pushes you off him gently. You stay in your position, looking at him with large, innocent eyes – knowing your hair is out of place and your lips are slightly swollen. He runs his fingers through his hair as he pulls oxygen into his lungs. ‘Fuck me,’ Timmy exclaims. He looks so pretty when he’s wrecked; all breathless and messy.

Timmy bends down, kissing you on the mouth and you let him in. He pulls away, still ghosting your lips and you pull up to beg for more. ‘Let’s see how wet you are now.’ Timmy gets you down onto the carpet, ass up and he just stares at your naked body. You are shaking with anticipation. You can’t see him, making his fingertips plunging inside you a surprise. You groan out.

     ‘Much better. Well done, baby. Want me inside you?’

‘Yes please,’ you whine.

‘Fucking beg me,’ Timmy says, he thrusts his fingers into you roughly. You keen against them.

‘Please. Please fuck me. I want you inside of me so bad.’

‘Since you asked so nicely…’

Timmy works you with his fingers, scissoring you open; the wetness ringing in your ears as he fingers you. Your body is on the edge of falling apart at his grip. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes before he’s pushing into you, thrusting his cock into your hole ruthlessly. He pounds you like cattle – you let him, meeting his thrusts. He reaches around you to rub your clitoris. He kisses you on the shoulder, his teeth biting down into your skin. You whimper which makes him laugh.

‘I want to come,’ you say.

‘Then come,’ Timmy replies.

     He continues beating into you as though his life depended on it.

You cry out in ecstasy, letting your head roll back into his neck. ‘Oh fuck.’ You are both searching for air as he pulls out of you and you slump onto the floor with a crash. You’re aching and completely spent. Timmy unclips the belt from around your wrists and you stretch out your arms, rolling onto your back. He lies down next to you, letting you roll into him. You rest your head on his chest and his fingertips angelically stroke your hair.

‘I love you so much,’ Timmy sighs.

‘I know. I love you too.’

‘Are you hungry?’

‘Starving,’ you reply. You stretch your legs as they threaten to cramp up.

‘Let me make you a tea. Then I’ll run you a bath and order food – anything you want.’

‘Tim, that’s not -,’ you argue.

‘I want to. Let me look after you,’ Timmy hums.

You settle into his body further, much too tired to disagree. He continues to stroke your hair into the silence of the apartment; the only sounds comprised of autumn traffic outside and the beating of your hearts.


End file.
